


i ain't afraid of no ghost

by Valkyrees



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ghostbusters AU, Humor, for once, hohoho, it's not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrees/pseuds/Valkyrees
Summary: -"You must be Lena," Kara says, and Lena actually has to think about it becauseKara Danversisthattype of pretty—eyes that are too fucking blue, puffy-pink lips, shaggy shoulder-length hair, a strong jaw and a lean frame and hands that make Lena feel flushed just looking at them. "Andrea said you'd get here first. She mentioned a ghost?""Right, yeah. Our sorority house is haunted," Lena says dumbly. "Or, at least Andrea thinks it is."ORGhostbusters au; Kara likes making weapons and Lena regrets ever signing up for this job.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 50
Kudos: 683





	i ain't afraid of no ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ekingston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekingston/gifts).



> hi all, so like, two centuries ago, the very lovely [ekingston ](https://ekingston.tumblr.com/) made ghostbusters art for me [here](https://ekingston.tumblr.com/post/190146235886/are-you-still-taking-prompts-ghost-hunting), and I'm just now getting around to making it a story.
> 
> this is probably hot garbage, so i consider anyone that reads it a true friend.
> 
> hope y'all enjoy, and as always thanks for stopping by <3
> 
> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3

**Six Years Ago**

"You know our sorority house is haunted, right?" Andrea asks, and Lena gets the same feeling she did when she first found out Andrea carries lavender oils in her fanny-pack and never leaves the house without amethyst crystals. It's a decent mix of _what the fuck_ and _actually, you know what, that sounds about right_. "It's legitimately haunted," Andrea emphasizes. "Like, class 5 specters."

"I'm sorry, but _what_?" Lena asks, scrunching her brows together as she tilts her head. Nothing even prompted Andrea _saying that_ \--they're just watching Food Network on the couch and eating two-day-old spaghetti. This is hardly the perfect time to drop a _paranormal activity in our living space_ bomb. "Since when do you believe in ghosts?" 

"I'm Mexican," Andrea answers, as if that's actually an explanation, then she pulls her legs onto the couch, folds them, and adds, "I've believed in ghosts my whole life, never really needed any proof. It's just how we are."

"That's not actually a thing, is it?"

Andrea shrugs. "There was a poll on twitter asking Mexicans and Mexican-Americans if they believed in ghosts, and 90% said yes. So, I think it's legitimately a _thing_."

"A twitter poll isn't really _scientific_ ," Lena points out, and _neither are ghosts_ , she wants to add, but that's a different fight.

"Okay, that's not the point," Andrea huffs, twirling her spaghetti around her fork. "We actually have ghosts in our house, so I think that's a little more pressing than whether or not twitter polls are valid."

"And what are we supposed to do about ghosts?" Lena asks. "It's not like you can just call an exterminator."

"Actually, you _can_ ," Andrea says, then she pulls a website up on her cellphone and that's how they meet Kara Danvers.

Well, that's not quite right.

They don't _meet_ Kara Danvers until a week later.

She asks them to come visit her in the basement of the school library, which is a little weird, but they roll with it since it's about _ghosts_ and that's apparently where Kara keeps her lab. Lena walks down the stairs, turns the corner, makes eye contact, and then her jaw drops like she's straight out of a fucking cartoon. Kara's _that_ type of pretty—eyes that are too fucking blue, puffy-pink lips, shaggy shoulder-length hair, a strong jaw, and a lean frame and hands that make Lena feel flushed just looking at them. 

"You must be Lena," she says, and Lena actually has to think about it. "Andrea said you'd get here first. She said something about a ghost?"

"Right, yeah. Our sorority house is haunted," Lena says dumbly. "Or, at least Andrea thinks it is."

"And you don't?"

"I don't... know for sure," Lena goes with, since she's already had three lectures from Andrea about being _so negative_. "I'm pretty big into science and evidence and nothing so far has given me proof there's something in there."

"So, you've never heard a ghost before?" Kara asks, twisting so she can fish her phone out of her pocket before Lena can figure out how to respond to that question. Then she clicks the screen on and starts scrolling. "They make this very like, _weird_ noise. I don't know how to describe it, but it's super distinct. It really spooked me the first time I heard it."

"You seriously believe in all this shit?" Lena asks.

"I mean, yeah," Kara says, looking up from her phone a second. "I just perfected the first prototype of my PKE meter."

"PKE?" Lena asks, scuffing the heel of her shoe on the floor. This whole thing feels so ridiculous, but Kara's pretty and wearing a tight button-down, and she's so mesmerizing Lena would listen to anything that came out of her mouth. 

"Right, sorry," Kara smiles. "PKE just stands for psychokinetic energy. It's how you track ghosts."

Oh. That actually sounds somewhat legit. "I'd love to check out the design sometime."

"I'd love to show it to you," Kara says, then she looks at her phone again and scrolls down the screen for a few seconds before she looks back up, eyes glimmering. "So, would you be interested in hearing an actual ghost?"

"Sure, why not," Lena agrees, folding her arms across her chest, trying not to breathe Kara in too hard when she steps in closer. "You just have it recorded on your phone or whatever?"

"Yeah, the quality isn't great, though, so you really have to lean in to hear it. It's the only one I've ever captured as evidence."

"That's pretty cool," Lena admits, leaning in closer.

"It's pretty much the greatest thing I've ever done," Kara says, and then she presses play on her phone.

What follows is approximately ten seconds of crackling silence and heavy breathing before a very loud _fart_ noise comes from the speaker.

It's really the beginning of Lena hating every second of her life.

**Present Day**

"Are you really going with copper for the new PKE meter design?" Kara asks, leaned over Lena's shoulder with a stick of Slim Jim hanging from her mouth. "Personally, I'd go with aluminum, but--"

"I will literally divorce you," Lena grits out, shuffling parts around on the table until she locates her screwdriver. They've been officially funded by the mayor for over a year now, have an excessive amount of lab space to work with, and Kara is _still_ somehow always on top of her. God, she's so glad she didn't say that out loud. "The copper will work just _fine_ , could you go get the proton packs ready for later?"

"The proton packs _are_ ready," Kara says, pressing against Lena's back instead of _leaving._ Like she should. "I've been working on a shotgun I made from a cool pipe I found in the dumpster, and I think it's functional now. Figured it'd be perfect as your new sidearm."

"Excuse me?" Lena asks, heart stuttering in her chest. She always forgets that Kara knows just how _to get to her_ , that Kara's the woman that gave her a swiss army knife on their wedding day and insisted they get married in a haunted chapel _just_ so Lena could use the ghost shredder after the ceremony. There's probably a special place in hell for them after getting green slime on _the cross_. "A shotgun?"

"Yeah, I could _leave_ , though, if you want," Kara teases, and Lena twists around fast enough Kara has to grab her so she doesn't faceplant. "But I'm guessing you would like to see it?"

Lena rolls her eyes, but Kara does her one better and _licks her lips_ , bright blue eyes dancing playfully underneath her scruffy bangs. "Of course, I'd like to see it. Hurry up. We don't have all day."

"Awesome," Kara smiles, taking a step back and clapping her hands together. "You'll never guess which dumpster I got the pipe from."

-

At first, Lena hated ghosts.

She thought the idea of ghosts _existing_ was dumb. She thought tracking them was dumb. She thought the three of them looked dumb doing it and sounded dumb talking about it, and most of all: she thought Kara Danvers was the absolute dumbest part of the whole operation. Sure, she respected what little bit of engineering genius Kara had, but she mostly felt like Kara specialized in annoying everyone in the lab, making unnecessary theme songs about _Ghostbusting_ , and weaponizing anything she could get her hands on with no real purpose. And then Lena actually _wrangled_ her first malevolent ghost and suddenly... it all made a bit more sense.

The rest, Andrea always says, is history.

It's also documented in their new book and TV miniseries.

-

"I don't understand why she gets a shotgun and I don't," Andrea pouts, prepping their ghost containment thermos in the center of the massively spacious dining hall. They're in an old castle with a lot of fucked-up energy, and the caretaker was positively spooked when he called--something about pictures flying off the wall and doors slamming and the very discernable form of the former _lady of the house_. So, they're dealing with at least a class 4 malevolent specter, and Lena will _definitely_ get to use her shotgun. "I mean, I know you married her, but I'm the one that invited you to the team. There'd be no _you_ without me."

"I made you the ghost grenades last month," Kara says, and Lena's PKE meter starts making a sound she's never heard before. It's probably the fucking copper. She hates when Kara's right. "I also made you the hand-to-hand combat glove."

"I guess," Andrea sighs, and Lena sets her pack on the floor to fish through it for the _aluminum_ she brought just in case. She likes being right, but she likes catching ghosts more. "But like, _c'mon_ , it's a fucking shotgun. That's way more badass than a glowing glove."

"A motion-activated glove that shoots off energy pulses?" Kara questions. "It's like, just a shotgun."

"Why'd you give it to _her_ , then, and not me?"

"Fuck," Lena grumbles, dropping to her knees on the floor and grabbing out her toolkit. She just needs to switch the _one_ piece out and then they can catch this little shit, and maybe she'll actually get to blast off her shotgun a time or two.

"Because she likes shotguns," Kara says, voice inching higher like it does when she's defensive.

"And I don't?" Andrea asks, petulantly.

"You know, you literally do this every single time we take a job," Kara says, loudly, followed by Andrea saying, " _Holy fuck_ ," and the sound of plates crashing. Which is absolutely uncalled for.

"Jesus Christ," Lena yells, unscrewing the PKE meter. "It's not that serious. I'll let you use the shotgun. If you trash this place, we'll get another bad Yelp review, and that's shit for business. Behave yourselves."

"I'm not _trying_ to trash the place," Kara yells, followed by more plates crashing.

"Oh my god," Lena groans. "Could you stop messing around before you _anger_ the ghost? I think I was starting to pick up a signal before the meter freaked out. Just give me a second."

"Take all the time you need," Andrea says, giggling for some reason.

Lena feels like her head is going to explode spending so much time with these two, but she takes a deep breath and tries to focus on the- _-really,_ did Kara just throw a _chair_. "Jesus," Lena mumbles, switching out the copper for the aluminum and quickly smashing the outer shell back together. The second she has it screwed and turned on again, it lights up like the fucking fourth of July. "I think she's here with us," she yells, turning around, and then she sees Kara. Dangling eight feet in the air. Right next to Andrea laughing her ass off as she films her.

"Yeah, I think we found her, babe," Kara smiles.

Lena fucking hates this job.

  
([Link to Image](https://ekingston.tumblr.com/post/190146235886/are-you-still-taking-prompts-ghost-hunting))

-

"I was thinking we could do exorcisms," Andrea says at dinner. Kara doesn't even bat a lash before she's nodding with her dumpling half-stuffed in her mouth. "It'd be really good press, and we'd tap into a whole new market."

"I'm not signing up to be projectile vomited on by a demon," Lena frowns, and Kara giggles, then her eyes widen.

"Wait, does that happen? Like, actual vomit or just goo? I've been goo'd on a lot."

"Tell me more about your sex life," Andrea smiles.

"Really? Is this eighth grade?" Lena rolls her eyes, sighing as Kara's cheeks flush a deep red. "You two are the worst, you know that?"

"But exorcisms sound fun," Kara says, fingers tapdancing on the table as she chews her lip, probably thinking of new ways to nearly blow up the lab or set fire to their car. Exorcisms are a _no_ , and Lena will die on that hill, and maybe come back to haunt them.

"They don't sound fun, they sound terrible."

"Okay, but your idea of fun is like," Andrea starts, pausing to think for a second. "I don't know, going to Greece and doing a guided tour instead of just experiencing it for yourself."

"What's _not_ fun about organization and excursions and loads of never-would-have-known-that information? Tours are great."

"My point exactly," Andrea tilts her head. "So, we should do exorcisms." 

-

"So, I was thinking about exorcisms," Kara says in bed later that night, resting her chin on Lena's belly.

Lena frowns. "Do you mean generally, or the entire time you've been between my legs?"

"Generally?" Kara says slowly, then she presses a kiss to Lena's belly-button and climbs up so she's hovering over her face. "Okay, maybe it was a little bit during sex, but I had a good idea, and I think you'll love it."

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Lena says immediately, but Kara just settles heavily on top of her.

"Stop that," she says, in her _serious_ voice, and Lena can already feel herself caving. "You're perfect and I love you and you're the most important thing in the world to me. But also, I had a good idea, and you should listen to it."

"I'm not a _thing_ , I'm a human," Lena says. Whatever, it's been a long day and she wants to pout.

"I know," Kara says, carefully, pressing three kisses along Lena's jaw. She's already won, this is just overkill, but Lena's not complaining. "You're the most important human in my life, but you're also more important than like, dumplings. So, _thing_. My idea, though."

"Fine, what is it?"

"Exorcisms are basically just about possessions, yeah? I was thinking of a new device that could better separate the spectral form from the human form, like suck it right through the flesh."

"How safe would it be for the human form?" Lena asks, because the last prototype Kara made left Lena on the ground in the alley with four bruised ribs and half-a-mind to apply for tenure track at Stanford.

"They'd maybe, um, _60% survive_ by my current calculations. But we can get that higher. By the end of the week. Much higher. It can't hurt exploring it, right? Right now, our best defense is just _compelling_ the ghost to come out."

"Okay, sure, whatever, _fine_. I'll tell Andrea to update the website. If this goes south, we're getting real jobs."

-

"The exorcism tab has only been up a week, and we've already had thirty-six calls," Andrea informs them.

"Holy shit," Lena gasps. They're at their favorite diner and she's equally _impressed_ with the turn-out and _disgusted_ by the amount of food Kara's shoving in her mouth.

"Not quite," Andrea says. "Approximately twenty-eight of them were about family members possessing pets. One _really great one_ was from Rihanna's manager, and there was one potential good one about a mob boss in downtown National City."

"Rihanna's manager?" Kara asks.

"Yeah, apparently Rihanna signed a deal to be a full-time judge on The Voice, and that's just _not like her_."

"Wow," Kara frowns. "Her career hasn't tanked nearly enough for her to do that."

"Exactly," Andrea says, "which is why I think--"

"We're not going anywhere near Rihanna," Lena cuts in. "Tell us about the mob boss."

"Edward Goosecheck. Ruthless killer. He went on a murdering spree three weeks ago and took out his florist over what he called a _subpar bouquet_. Then last week, out of nowhere, he woke up and donated half his money to charity and _started a community garden_ for the neighborhood. His boys aren't sure what to do, got our number from the ads we put in Chinatown."

"Oh my god," Kara gasps, mouth half-full. "It's the florist."

"Why should we help him?" Lena asks. "I don't see why this is a bad thing."

"He apparently has competition moving in that's a hell of a lot worse than he is. If Eddie doesn't get his shit together soon, National City's about to see an intense uptick in crime."

Ugh. "Fine, we'll take it," Lena says. "Give them a callback. Kara, get the machine ready." 

" _Mmm-mm_ , _Mmm-mm_ ," Kara hums, snaking her neck, then sings, " _When your boss gets possessed, who ya gonna call?_ "

"Don't do it," Lena groans, dropping her face in her hands, just as Andrea shouts, "Ghostbusters!"

She didn't do anything to deserve this.

-

"What the fuck is this?" Andrea asks, standing outside Eddie's mansion.

"It's a Raptor Vac 120 volt repurposed as a ghost-sucking, exorcising, beast machine," Kara informs her, strapping her belt on.

"It looks like you welded 3 helium tanks together. What am I supposed to do with this? Convince him I'm a 40-pack a day smoker and this is my oxygen tank? He'll see us coming six miles away."

"We'll make it work," Lena says. 

" _Make it work_ ," Andrea repeats back. "We can't even get this shit up the stairs, it's like a million pounds."

"Then we'll bring him down," Kara says simply. "How hard can it be?"

As it turns out, it can be _very_ hard. Eddie--or rather, _Amelia_ \--really did see them coming six miles away.

"I'm not leaving this body," she tells them. They're seated in her upstairs office, that she _very hospitably_ invited them into. And it's positively lovely, Lena thinks, decorated with at least ten of the best bouquets she's ever seen. "There isn't one good reason why I should."

"Mmm," Andrea hums, scrunching up her nose. "There are _at least_ a couple million reasons why you should. Especially considering the last ghost possession we faced opened a portal in the center of the city and nearly killed us all."

"I don't want to start a fucking ghost revolution; I just want to clean up the neighborhood."

"What would you say is a good starter succulent?" Kara asks thoughtfully, out of fucking nowhere, pinching her lip as she looks at the plants hanging by the window. "Lena's great at killing anything green, so I'm trying to ease her into gardening."

"Is she... part of the team?" Amelia asks, as confused as Lena is. "Is this some sort of advanced interrogation technique?"

"No, she's just. Like that," Andrea whispers. "Either way, you have to go. We ghost _bust_ , not ghost _support your weird mob dreams_."

Amelia rolls her eyes, or rolls Eddie's eyes. The whole thing is fucking weird. "Did you spend all day thinking of that?"

"Just the last three minutes," Andrea defends, and _okay_.

Lena's had enough. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the really, _really_ tiring way."

"If millennials want to stop hating their lives, they should stop choosing shitty jobs," Amelia says, and _god_ , who is this lady?

"Have you seen the job market? It was either hunt ghosts or take a job getting paid less for being more talented than my male peers," Lena points out. "Which is not the _point_. You're dead. You should go."

"Or what? You'll write a letter to the senator?"

"No, she'll blow a hole in you with a ghost-vaporizing shotgun," Kara smiles. "But before she does, I was serious about the succulent."

"I don't know, go with agave or aloe, or use the internet. You should be good at that," Amelia huffs. "Have you seen how low crime has been this past week? You want that to stop? Did you really come here to make the city worse? That's _just like_ your generation. Breaking things that never needed fixing. You should mind your business."

"Well, your boys aren't happy with you being here," Andrea points out, but Lena can tell she's wavering. To be honest, Lena is too. It looks a lot like Amelia can handle her own. Like, _really_ handle her own. "So, it's only a matter of time, right? Before they take you out."

"My boys are taken care of," Amelia says, sitting on the edge of her desk, folding her arms, eyes glowing up bright red. She's definitely stronger than anything they've ever even dreamed of encountering. This was probably not a good idea. Not even a little bit. "So, do you want a problem, or do you want to go home? Make the right decision."

"Ummm," Kara hums, voice coming out an octave higher.

"So, we really suck at exorcisms," Andrea says, walking back to the car.

"We could always try Rihanna," Kara shrugs.

"Yeah, why not?" Lena gives in. At this point, she's down for anything. It can't get much worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [TUMBLR](https://valkyrieskwad.tumblr.com/) and [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/VaIkyrieSquad). Come hang out with me!
> 
> <3


End file.
